Mundy calls the usher the N word and gets grounded
Cast Mundy-Eric Usher 1-Professor Usher Professor's angry voice-Shouty Police Officer-Wiseguy Usher 2-Lawrence Mr. Mundy-Alan Plot Mundy gets in big trouble. Transcript Mundy: Man, I can't believe I got kicked out of the movie theater because I bullied Anna and Floof during Moana! Good thing my haters including TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey, Gus, The Ashleys, King Bob and his girlfriend Tara hate Anna and Floof, but the usher escorted me out! I need some revenge on him! (at the movie theater) Usher 1: Why are you back?! You need to stop bullying Anna and Floof! Mundy: Don't tell me what to do, N*****! Usher 1: Hey! Don't talk back to me and don't say the N-Word! That's mean! Mundy: Why should I, N*****! Usher 1: Insult me one more time and see what happens! Mundy: What are you going to do about it, N*****? Usher 1: That's it! You have crossed the line! I'm going to give you a piece of my mind! Mundy: Try to catch me, N*****! Mundy began to chase after Lawson, yelling angrily. Usher 1: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! The usher ran back inside the house. Mundy: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside the usher's house, he picked up a mace. Then he went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Mundy. Mundy: Oh no! The usher's going mad! He's got a mace! Usher 1: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mundy: I better get away before that madman kills me! Usher 1: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Usher Professor kept on chasing after Mundy. Usher 1: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Mundy: AAAAAARGH! Mundy: She's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Usher 1: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Mundy ran as fast as he could. Usher 1: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Mundy: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Mundy ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted the usher. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Usher 1: Because he keeps calling me the N-Word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Usher 1: Because he keeps calling me the N-Word! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he keeps calling me the N-Word! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the N-Word! Usher 1: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Usher 1: Who will do my career?! Usher 2: I will. Police Officer: We have a new usher to escort whoever calls a good person a crybaby. Usher 2: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Martin Wilson. Police Officer: And Martin Wilson, you will be taking over for Kevin Stephenson while he's in the insane hospital. Then the police officer took Kevin away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then Kevin and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! (The police officer shut the door and Kevin was upset) Kevin: (sadly): It's my own fault. TJ and the Gang didn't like Anna and Floof and I should have respected their opinions instead of tried to attack that boy. (at home) Mr. Mundy: Conrad, how dare you insult the usher and call him the N-Word?! You know saying the N-Word is racist and also, he's now in the Insane Hospital! Mundy: But Dad, I wanted to get back at him for escorting me out after I called Anna and Floof a crybaby during Moana. Also, TJ and the Gang don't like Floof so they're making grounded videos out of him. Mr. Mundy: You know you shouldn't have done that to the usher! Also, TJ and the Gang have the right to make grounded videos out of Floof whatever they want! You are grounded grounded grounded for 2 days! Go to your room now! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Sequels Category:All Mundy deserves